Veteran (Marin)
Profile The Veteran of Marin is an NPC who was introduced as part of the 2.85 Patch. He is shown to be a loyal soldier who is not afraid to do whatever it takes to protect the city of Marin from the Frontier's many dangers, even going as far as dealing with the gang organization known as the Silver Wolves to help ensure the city does not come under attack. Hot-tempered when insulted or challenged, the Veteran is the stereotypical post-apocalyptic boss who concentrates on preserving himself and the people he cares about instead of playing the role of "hero". Storyline After Ramsey receives a report of a stand-off in the Imperial city of Marin, he and Morgan decide to make their way to the city and personally investigate the conflict. Upon arrival, Ramsey and Morgan are surprised to find a group of Imperials engaging a detachment of Rebels at the city gates. They quickly aid the Imperial squadron. After the battle is won, Morgan attempts to introduce himself but is cut short when the leader of the group, the Veteran, reveals that they already know he is. The Veteran goes on to say that Morgan is not solving any problems by assisting vulnerable Southern Frontier towns like Bernmoth. Rather, by doing so, Morgan is creating more problems by exposing the Outpost and the frontier towns to all the dangerous enemies of the Frontier. He tells Morgan that if he wants to help Marin, he should donate some steel so that the Veteran and his counterparts can rebuild and repair destroyed parts of the city. Any other help is quickly turned down by the Veteran, who tells Morgan that good soldiers mind their own business. Morgan and Ramsey then return to the Outpost. Later, Morgan approaches Ramsey, telling him how they got off on the wrong foot with the Imperials holed up at Marin. He tells him how the Veteran was right about how the 95th Rifle Comany was overextending themselves. Morgan also tells Ramsey how valuable it would be if they were allies with the Veteran's forces. Thinking of a way to help the Veteran protect Marin, Ramsey and Morgan attack a group of Silver Wolves camping just outside of the city, thinking the Veteran would be pleased that the Silver Wolf threat had been eliminated. Instead, they find out the Veteran paid the Silver Wolves with the Outpost's steel in exchange for the Silver Wolves leaving Marin alone. Disagreements in moral righteousness and a number of insults cause a fight to ensue, in which the Veteran and his forces are defeated. The Veteran then disappears after a short dialogue with Morgan at the end. Much later, after not receiving any communication from Marin, Lt. Morgan and Perkins head down to see what happened to the Veteran and his forces, but instead they fight off a group of Rebels who were holding an occupation over the city. The Veteran comes out and thanks Morgan, and continues to say that he was wrong in how he protects the city. After Morgan completely gloats on being right, the Veteran asks Morgan to beat up his men, so it appears the Veteran helped the Rebels fight off Morgan's forces. Stats See Veteran (enemy). Personality The Veteran is shown to be a loyal soldier, never questioning orders and always thinking what is best for the city of Marin. He paid off the Silver Wolves because he did not want to cause anymore trouble by fighting them. This infuriates Lt. Morgan, who believes they as Imperial soldiers should defend every city and against all enemies. The Veteran believes that since the Empire is gone, his men should just defend the city of Marin and not cause any more trouble by attracting the attention of more dangerous enemies like the Rebel Army. Trivia * The Veteran's dog tag say "APC". * The Veteran was featured on the 2.85 Patch splashscreen. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 1.41.49 PM.png|Close-up on the Veteran. File:S trooper veteran rebel front.png|Front (Rebel). Animations Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Northern Frontier Category:The Empire